Sleepy Irken(Zadr Oneshot)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Zim no solia hacer eso que los humanos conocian como Dormir. Pero cuando Dib lo llevo a su cuarto a hacerle compañia,se dio cuenta de lo comodo que era.


Zim caminaba tranquilamente por la calle,llegando a su "Hogar" para anotar en su computadora las nuevas cosas que sabia de ese planeta y ver si Gir no estaba haciendo ningún desastre

Sin embargo,estaba tan distraído en lo que debía anotar hoy que no veía por donde iba y definitivamente no noto que estaba cerca de la calle de la casa de los Membrana.

Cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta que no estaba frente a su casa,es mas,ni reconocía la casa en la que estaban parado frente.

-Que?!.-Pregunto Zim alterado.-donde esta mi casa?!.-de inmediato,Zim quedo estupefacto y muy histérico.-Oh no...Sera que me acaban de descubrir mi verdadera identidad?!,se habran llevado a Gir?!. MI MISION SE A ARRUINADO!,LE FALLE A MIS MAS ALTOS Y A MI RAZA!. MALDITO GIR!,LE DIJE MILES DE VECES QUE NO SE QUITARA EL DISFRAZ DE PERRO EN PUBLICO!

-Zim?.-pregunto una graciosa voz detrás de él,la cual Zim reconoció rápidamente.

Se dio la vuelta y logro ver al azabache con aquella larga y negra chaqueta y lentes.

-Dib!.-Zim grito y se fue directamente a donde él,agarrándolo de su camisa azul.-Dib!,Esto es malo!,Mi casa desapareció!,Seguramente se enteraron de mi identidad y se llevaron todo!,hasta a Gir!

-Zim...-Dib dejo ir una risita de ternura.

-Esto es culpa de Gir!,le e dicho miles de veces que no se quite su disfraz de Perro por nada en el mundo!,pero de seguro lo hizo!

-Zim...

-hay no!,esto es malo...tengo que ocultarme!,debo escapar de esta basura de planeta!,seguramente me están buscando ya!.-Exclamo con las manos en alto dando mas énfasis.

-Zim...-Dib tomo una de sus manos y la bajo con delicadeza.-Cariño,estas en la calle equivocada...

-Alto,que?.-pregunto Zim sorprendido.

-Si...-El azabache se acomodo sus lentes y dejo ir esa clásica risa de el.-Solamente te metiste por la calle equivocada.

-Oh...-Zim quedo ahi parado con una cara distraída.-bueno,eso seria nada mas tener que ir ahi,nos vemos Dib!

Pero antes de empezar a caminar,El Irken sintió como su novio lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba donde el,abrazándolo.

-Eh,Dib?...q-que haces?.-Zim dijo incomodo,pero aun asi com un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,aun teniendo a Dib como su "pareja"(segun Zim lo llamaba). Aun se le era incomodo resivir ese tipo de afecto,como los besos o los abrazos o hasta incluso tomar de su mano.

-wow,wow,que haces?.-pregunto Dib riendo.-Aun es temprano,podemos hacer algo,si tu quieres...

-de Hecho,Ya esta poniéndose oscuro y debo hacer cosas importantes en mi casa y seguramente Gir dejo la sala manchada de carne molida.-Zim Explico tratando de desviar la mirada y que su Pareja no llegara a ver su rubor.

-Bueno,se que estas ocupado...pero quería pedirte algo...-Dib le dijo mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente mientras empezaba a acariciar su mejilla,cosa que Hacia a Zim cerrar sus ojos y ponerse nervioso.-algo que a Zim seguramente le guste.

Zim abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió mientras aun estaba abrazando al azabache.

-Sabes que a Zim le gusta estar contigo apesar de todo.-El Irken verde hablo sonriendo desafiante.

-Pues ven.-Dib se aparto y tomo de su mano,guiándolo por aquella calle.-por aquí esta mi casa.

-Que quieres que Zim haga ahi?.-Pregunto él mismo confundido mientras lo seguía.

-pues...quiero estar con tigo un rato.-Dib le contento volteando a mirarlo.-eso es lo que hacemos los novios.

-osea...nosotros?...-pregunto Zim,aun no conocía bien esa palabra.

-Si,eso mismo.-aclaro Dib sonriendo.

Zim siguió caminando junto a Dib,mientras que el cielo se empezaba a hacer mas oscuro hasta el punto donde ya se veian las estrellas y la luna brillando desde arriba.

-mmm.-el Irken miro al cielo con curiosidad.-es tan interesante.

-que cosa amor?.-pregunto Zim volteándolo a ver.

-como es que aqui en este planeta cuando aparece la luna,las estrellas estan ahi,pero cuando aparece el sol se van?.-Pregunto Zim con la mirada hacia el cielo.

-de hecho,no se van Zim.-Le explico Dib mirando hacia arriba.-Siempre están ahí,pero el sol brilla tanto que no son visiles.

-Enserio?.-Pregunto Zim.

-Si.-Dib le respondió.-tal vez es algo que puedas anotar como importante...

-Si,tal vez.-Respondió el Irke.-antes de llegar aquí yo siempre veía las estrellas,siempre estuve afuera en el espacio...

-Estuviste rodeado de estrellas todo este tiempo?.-Pregunto Dib asombrado.

-Si,por que se lo preguntas a Zim?

-aquí en la tierra siempre las veo,pero son las mimas cada noche,a pesar de eso,son divertidas de ver,pero ver la infinidad de estrellas que existen en esta y miles galaxias seria un sueño hecho realidad.-explico el Azabache mirando maravillado al cielo estrellado.

-pues,si...lo anotare en mi computadora antes de irme y conquistar este planeta de una vez.-Dijo el Irken orgullosamente.

Dib miro de reojo a su novio con algo de preocupación.

-Pero Zim.-Dib le hablo.-si destruyes este planeta,que pasara con migo?

-de que esta hablando Dib?.-Pregunto Zim confundido.

-...sabes...prácticamente nadie en este mundo me escucha y no les importa que yo estuviera salvandolos de un invazor y mi padre nunca esta disponible y Gaz...bueno...ella solo le importa sus estúpidos videojuegos. Prácticamente eres la unica persona que me hace feliz y quiero estar contigo y hasta fui yo quien dio el primer paso con tigo...si destruyes este planeta,me destruirías a mi también no?...

El alienigena se mantuvo en silencio y se puso a pensar por un momento.

-pues...Zim admite que Dib lo hizo sentir lo que ustedes humanos conocen como "enamorado".-Zim admitió.

-ni que lo digas.-Dib sonrió casi riendo.-fue tanto asi que cuando te diste cuenta,te fuiste a buscarme furioso y a reclamarme que fue lo que te inyecte o hice...con todo y armas plasma.

-...-Zim desvió la mirada al suelo mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

Dib lo miro de reojo y luego dejo ir una risita.

-de que te ries?.-Pregunto Zim algo molesto

-a veces eres tan adorable.-Confeso Dib.

-No es cierto!.-reclamo el Irken.-soy un invazor muy macho y fuerte!

-como digas Dulzura.-Dib rodo los ojos.

-...pero a lo que hablábamos antes...Pues cuando conquiste este planeta,te llevare con migo y asi juntos podremos seguir en nuestras misiones de conquistar otros planetas y tu veraz las estrellas infinitas.-Zim termino de explicar.

Al escuchar esto,Dib quedo sorprendido y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo carmesí.

-Hablas enserio?.-Pregunto Dib con una cara esperanzada.

Zim solo respondió con una asintida.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Dib por fin se detuvo frente a su hogar.

-Ahi...llegamos.-Dib termino de hablar.-...sera...mejor que hagamos silencio,no se puede enterar Gaz de esto y menos Papá...

Lentamente Dib abrió la puerta y miro hacia todos lados,entrando muy silenciosamente mientras aun tomaba la mano de Zim. Todo iba bien,hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar otra vez.

-Dib?,Hijo?.-pregunto una fuerte y grave voz.-ya llegaste?

-Eh,si...-Dib dijo algo nervioso.-ya llegue.

-oh,genial!,si deseas puedes comer algo,te lo calentare con mi rayo hervidor que e creado.

-eh,no!,no hace falta...tengo sueño y nada mas quiero irme a dormir!.

-bueno,como desees!

-Rapido!.- le susurro Dib a su novio mientras corrían juntos rápidamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta rápidamente.

-Uff,estuvo cerca.-Dib suspiro aliviado.

-si...-Zim comento confundido.-y ahora que entre a tu casa,que deseas hacer?...

-pues,estoy algo cansado.-con eso dicho,el azabache empezó a quitarse su chaqueta y la dejo en la silla de su escritorio.-pues deseo dormir...

Y con eso Zim Observo como su pareja entraba a la esquina de aquella cama,dándole espacio,al pobre alienigena se le subieron los colores.

-Ven...

-Eh...eh...-Zim tenia las mejillas muy rojas.-Cl-claro...

Con sus piernas y manos temblando,se subió a aquella cama y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama,mirando a Dib algo inexpresivo y este en respuesta le sonrió tiernamente.

-asi esta bien?...-pregunto Zim ya tranquilo.

-Si...-Dib respondió para luego volver a levantarse y quedar frente a frente con el irken.-Pero...podrias hacer algo?

-que cosa?

-Quítate tus lentes de contacto y tu peluca,por favor?.-pregunto este con ternura.

-mmm.-Zim miro pensativo.-Esta bien...

Y lentamente,el irken se quito esos lentes,mostrando sus ojos reales de alien color magenta y se quito aquella pelicula,revelando sus antenas.

-Sabes...me gusta como te vez con tu "disfraz.-le dijo Dib Tomando su mano.-pero me gusta mucho mas cuando eres nada mas tu...

-mmmm,gracias...supongo...ahora puedes dormirte...

Dib se acosto otra vez en esa cama,pero el irken aun seguia sentado.

-Hey...-Dib tomo su brazo.-te traje para no dormir solo,asi que también acuéstate...

-puedes dejar de darme tantas ordenes...-Zim se puso algo fastidiado.

-vamos,solo esta vez,por tu pareja si?.-Le dijo El azabache con ojos esperanzados.

-...Bien...-Zim se acostó en aquella cama,dándole la espalda.

Parecía que todo ya estaba calmado,hasta que Dib le toco su hombro llamando su atención.

-date la vuelta,lo ultimo que te pido es eso...

Seguido de un gruñido,Zim se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con su pareja,viéndolo directamente a los ojos,Dib acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla otra vez mientras aun sonreía.

Zim quedo petrificado y sus mejillas mostraban un color rosado claro,seguido de esto,bajo la mirada.

-Ahora...Zim quiere pedir algo...

-Pues dime.-Dib respondio complacido.

-...puedo acercarme a ti?...

-te refieres a un abrazo?

-que?...que es eso?...

-hm...esto...

Y seguido de esto,Dib tomo al irken entre su pecho,rodeándolo con sus manos. Zim quedo atónito ante este afecto,pero al mismo tiempo sintió una especie de placer,el cual sentía cuando estaba con Dib,ante esto,trato de imitar esto torpemente,quedando abrazado con Dib.

-Humano Tonto...-Zim dijo tiernamente enojado.

-por que?...-Pregunto el azabache mirándolo.

-por que haces sentir a Zim sentirse bien con este "abrazo" y por que haces que me sienta feliz de tenerte de mi lado...-Explico este ocultándose en su pecho.-cosas que me hacen débil...

-el amor no debilita Zim.-Le susurro Dib al Irken.-de lo contrario te hace fuerte...

-...-Zim guardo silencio y nada mas quedo aferrado entre los brazos de su pareja.

-Bueno,yo dormiré...buenas noches Zim...

-si...-Zim dejo ir un bostezo y cerro sus ojos.-Te amo Dib...

Esaa ultimas palabras dichas por el irken hicieron que Dib quedara con los ojos bien abiertos y mirara a su novio,jamas lo había escuchado decir esto,si había admitido que le gustaba...pero esas especificas palabras que acababa de decir solo las había llegado a decir El mismo. Miro otra vez a Zim quien ya se había dormido entre sus brazos,este no hizo nada mas que sonreír con ternura y besar la cabeza de Zim y quedar abrazado con este.

-te amo también Zim...

Y con eso,este cerro los ojos y el irken y el humano quedaron profundamente dormidos

F I N.


End file.
